Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and a producing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
As a suspension board with circuit to be mounted on a hard disk drive, a suspension board with circuit on which a slider having a magnetic head is capable of being mounted has been conventionally known.
As such a suspension board with circuit, for example a suspension board with circuit mounted with a piezoelectric element so as to precisely and finely adjust the position and angle of the magnetic head has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-125793).